


Replacing Him

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Burglary, Christmas Eve, Flying, Help, Living Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Chris and Vin didn't expect anyone on Christmas Eve ...
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Replacing Him

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling that any "supernatural" elements would seem all too strange in this fandom, even in Christmas time, so I didn't use this idea for a longer story, such as "Die Zeit der Weihnacht". Instead, it's possibly the silliest thing I've ever written, so I don't take the risk and gift it to M or R :) But I hope you enjoy it, because who knows?^^

_BOOM BOOM SCRATCH_

"Goddamn it."

"Comin from the chimney, I guess."

"I want to sleep. Or do business with you. Whatever. Except getting up."

"Let's have a look."

"Well, guess we have to."

"Wait. Our guns might not go amiss …"

"Good point."

***

_BOOM BOOM THUMP_

"Someone's climbin down to the fireplace."

"Damn the trouble on Christmas Eve … I could point my gun up and greet him."

"Might waste your bullet … Let him stick his neck out."

"Right."

"There he comes …"

"Now I'm thinkin of it … Chris, wait-"

_BANG_

"Ooooooow! You ungrateful-"

"Oh damn. Guess it's not a burglar after all."

"Chris! You just shot Father CHRIStmas!"

"I can't stop laughing … Who could've known, no kids around our house …"

"Let's get the doctor."

***

"What did he say?"

"He'll be all right. But he won't be able to drag all those bags for quite a while. Willing to continue the journey, though."

"So?"

"Santa wants us to fly the sleigh and deliver the stuff. He'll be sitting in the back. Ordering us around, I guess."

"Never flew shotgun on a sleigh before."

"Right … Love you, too."


End file.
